A Cold Heart Beat
by Kani14
Summary: "Aunque pretendiera que no le importaba nada de lo que sentía la menor. Todo eso, era simplemente una faceta, un camuflaje, un disfraz. Una mentira. Así que, como estaba solo en casa, se deshizo de su faceta de hielo por un momento y se sentó en el sofá para leer lo que la parlanchina hermana de su amigo/rival le había escrito" Vale que ya he dicho que soy mala para Summarys . .


**¡Ohayio, Minna! ¿Cómo les va? Yo estoy mal. ¿Por qué? Pues verán, esta semana, mi querida amiga Imaginación ha estado jugando conmigo porque va y viene cada que le da su gana. Entonces, en una de esas visitas temporales de Imaginación, me puse a escribir un IchiRika que no sé cómo terminarlo, un Haruna/Goenji/Natsumi que es como "La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo" (Película protagonizada por Julia Roberts, Cameron Díaz y no me acuerdo del otro actor) en versión Inazuma, obviamente, el segundo capítulo de Conforme que, no he escrito nada de nada, el siguiente capi de Vacaciones en Okinawa que todavía está en mi mente porque no sé cómo escribirlo y ¡este drabble! Chan, chan, ¡Soy un desastre! .W.**

**¿Por qué un Haruna/Fudo? Pues porque en verdad quiero ver más Haruna/Fudo por aquí, así que este drabble es como mi contribución a esta pareja porque amo a este sexy/frío/chico malo con Haruna *W* (Y también porque detesto el Fudo/Fuyuka u.u) ¡Fuyuka es de Tobi! ewe**

**¿Qué me hace falta decir? Como verán, mi cabeza es un relajo pero es que Imaginación juega conmigo y supongo a que a ustedes también les pasa que les da de escribir sin haber terminado sus demás fics, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno~ dejo de parlotear y comienzo con el drabble que, con ayuda de mi mejor amigo he podido comenzar y acabar. ¡Te quiero, Rafita! Aunque no me leas xD (?)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes pertenecen a Level-5.**

**¡Buena Lectura! :3**

**A Cold Heart Beat.**

**Akio Fudo - Haruna Otonashi.**

Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su ventana y desaparecían al terminar esta. Estaba recostado en la pared, observando aún el lugar por el que ella, minutos atrás se había marchado. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Tsk. Tonterías- bufó recordando a la chica peli-azul que había llegado a la casa del castaño para entregarle una carta.

Cerró sus ojos y acercó el papel a su pecho. Tuvo la intención de arrugarlo y lanzarlo al bote de la basura pero no, no podía hacerlo.

Aunque actuara de forma fría, como si nada le importase.

Aunque ignorara todo tipo de sentimiento.

Aunque negase todo aquello que sentía.

Aunque pretendiera que no le importaba nada de lo que sentía la menor.

Todo eso, era simplemente una faceta, un camuflaje, un disfraz.

Una mentira.

Así que, como estaba solo en casa, se deshizo de su faceta de hielo por un momento y se sentó en el sofá para leer lo que la parlanchina hermana de su amigo/rival le había escrito.

_"¡Hola, hola, Fudo-san! _

_¿Cómo te va? ¿Sabes? No soy muy buena expresándome, más que todo si lo hago por medio de una carta pero creo que ya es necesario que lo haga. ¿No es así? _

_Hm… Verás, hace un par de semanas en las que me siento muy extraña. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gusta tu forma de ser? Te ves tan frío y serio. Sin embargo, cuando miro tus ojos me doy cuenta de que no es así. Muy en el fondo, eres una persona tierna o eso es lo que yo veo. Disculpa si soy atrevida pero necesito decírtelo. No soy muy buena en esto pero, ¿se lee como si fuese una declaración? Porque eso hago. _

_Bueno, mejor sigo… Sé que yo soy una manager que no hace nada más que hablar, gritar y ser secuestrada (*)y es muy poco probable de que te fijes en mí pero siento que debo decírtelo y aquí está: Me gustas, Akio-san. _

_¿Te molesta que te diga Akio-san? Si es así, ignora que te llamé así ¿de acuerdo?~_

_Vale, de ahora en adelante y si no me correspondes (que creo que no lo harás) será muy extraño para mí verte durante las prácticas de soccer. Y, no te preocupes que mi hermano no sabe nada de esto así que no te matará ni nada. Qué pesado, ¿no te parece? Tengo 16 años y me sigue tratando como niña. Ayer le pegó con un balón al pobre de Shiro que solo se había ofrecido llevarme a casa. Creo que le hace daño pasar tiempo con Shuuya-kun. ¡Me he salido del tema, rayos! _

_Disculpa que te quité, eh, no sé, ¿cinco minutos? Pero como te dije, no soy muy buena declarándome. Pero ya lo he hecho, de una manera horrorosa pero lo he hecho. A ver si Rika me deja en paz de una buena vez. ¡Otra pesada! Pero como me divierte con sus cosas. _

_Por cierto, ¿te han dicho que te ves muy bien con tu cabello que te cubre toda la cabeza? Fue muy buena idea dejártelo crecer. Antes se te veía bien pero ahora te ves muy gua… err~ ¡Olvídalo! _

_Ya está, te lo he dicho y si no ha quedado claro, te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡Me gustas, Akio-san! _

_Ahora, eso… Debo irme… No seas muy duro conmigo, ¿vale? _

_Te quiere mucho, mucho…._

_Otonashi Haruna."_

Vale.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Leía una y otra vez la carta que, habían hecho de su cabeza, un desastre.

¿Era una carta de declaración, verdad? A ver, a repasar unos puntos~

Primero: Le había dicho que le gustaba. Que lo quería.

Segundo: ¿Shiro? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con el chico nieve? ¿Eh? No, no estaba celoso, claro que no.

Tercero: ¿Guapo? Sí, eso lo aceptaba, ahora que tenía cabello en toda su cabeza se podía decir que se veía mejor.

Cuarto: ¡¿Shiro?! ¿Es en serio? ¡A ella le daba pena llamarlo "Akio-san" pero al bipolar le llamaba por su nombre! ¡Y no, no son celos!

Quinto: ¿Shuuya-kun? Oh no, a ese demente tira balones no podía llamarlo por so nombre. ¡Y no, qué va! ¡No estaba celoso!

* * *

Unos cuantos rayos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tomó una chamarra, un paraguas, las llaves de su casa y la carta para salir corriendo de ahí en busca de la menor. Había sido idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que actuara como si la chica no le importase? ¡Claro que le importaba! Aunque ella a veces fuera insoportablemente terca, gritona, alegre e infantil y él fuera todo lo contrario, él la quería. Eran tan diferentes pero ¿no hay un dicho que los opuestos se atraen? Pues bien, ese era un hecho.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y decidió refugiarse bajo el techo de una tienda. Sacó su móvil de la chamarra e intentó llamar a la chica. Luego de tres timbrazos, la molesta voz de la operadora diciendo que dejara un mensaje de voz, sonó. No tuvo más remedio que llamar al chico de capa que contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-¡Eh, ¿Kidou?!- el primer estratega asintió extrañado. -¿Otonashi está contigo?-

Vale, ¿qué diablos pasaba? Primero, Haruna le llamaba para pedirle la dirección de Fudo y ahora éste le preguntaba si estaba con él.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Fudo? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Le había dicho que no sabía. ¿Verdad? De acuerdo, si el gran Yuuto Kido no sabía dónde estaba la chica ¿de qué servía que siguiera hablando con él?

-Tsk- colgó el móvil dejando a un desconcertado chico de rastras y siguió con su búsqueda.

* * *

Haruna estaba en el parque central de Inazuma, refugiada bajo el gran árbol de Sakura, pensando si había hecho bien al haber ido a casa del castaño y darle una carta declarándose.

-¿Y si él no me corresponde?- buscó su reproductor de música y se sentó en forma fetal apoyada en el árbol. La canción comenzaba y la chica comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa –Incluso si mis lágrimas caen, tu vista sigue en el cielo. ¿Acaso soy una nube? (**)-

Era una masoquista al escuchar una canción así, ¿pero qué más da? Si iba a sentirse mal, pues entonces tenía que escuchar una canción que la hiciera sentir peor. Vale, era algo estúpido en verdad, pero estaba en uno de esos momentos en donde no importaba si la canción te ayudaba o no, querías seguir escuchándola. Eso que solemos hacer los adolescentes en estado de depresión y eso.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte. Y es que, qué lindo que es que estás en estado de depresión porque te has declarado a un chico y este no ha hecho ni la más mínima cosa para saber si está igual de interesado en ti, tú estés sola en el parque siendo bañada por las frías gotas de lluvia. Una escena digna de esas novelas que te hacen querer cortarte las venas. Y, ¿sabeís que es lo peor? Que a Haruna no le parecía muy lindo porque el chico al que quería no se presentaba nunca diciendo que sentía lo mismo. –Mira que yo soy buena enamorándome de imposibles y haciendo el ridículo - dijo, imaginándose al oji- verde burlándose de lo que le había escrito en la carta.

Con la cabeza gacha, notó como las gotas de lluvia ya no caían sobre ella. ¿Será que había parado de llover? No, claro que no, si caían gotas alrededor de ella. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era lo que la cubría? Posó su vista delante de ella y observó esos ojos verdes que le encantaban.

-Con que aquí estabas- antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Fudo se sacó su chamarra y se lo puso encima a la peli-azul. –Mira que eres tonta salir así bajo la lluvia- ante estas palabras, la chica bajó su cabeza. Fudo sonrió y tomó el delicado rostro de Haruna, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Lágrimas caían de esas orbes grises que poseía la chica. Fue entonces cuando él no se resistió más y tomó a la chica del brazo, levantándose, obligándola a ponerse de pie a ella igual.

Ya de pie, el chico sostuvo ambos brazos de la manager y ante la mirada de sorpresa de esta, la besó.

Un beso suave, cálido y mojado, debido a la lluvia.

Se separaron a los segundos. La chica sonrojada y él pues, él viendo a otro lado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la volvió a tomar del rostro para así besarla de nuevo. Otonashi correspondió al beso y pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico mientras que éste rodeó la cintura de ella.

Ambos se separaron, empapados.

La lluvia había dejado de caer ya y ambos se observaban.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la carta?- preguntó la de anteojos para romper el hielo. Sin embargo, el chico no respondió a su pregunta. La abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Te quiero, Haruna Otonashi- la manager correspondió al abrazo sonrojada y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico –Pero no quiero que llames al bipolar por su nombre-

-¿Te refieres a Shiro?-

-Tsk…-

-Vale- pasó su dedo por el brazo del chico -¿Puedo llamarte Akio-san?-

-Tsk… Boberías- y la abrazó más fuerte.

El teléfono de la casa Fudo sonó. Haruna estaba sentada en el sofá, con una ropa muy cómoda que le había dado la madre de su ahora novio, "Akio-san" tomando café y el chico se secaba su cabello que lo hacía ver más guapo.

-¿Aló?- contestó el dueño de la casa.

-Akio Fudo… - la terrorífica voz de Kido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

¡OH, OH!

* * *

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! Y, díganme, ¿les ha gustado? A mí sí. Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto. ¡Y solo me llevó tres horas! *W* Vale, no… Como dos horas y media :3**

***: Este asterisco significa que esa oración la saqué de otro fic. Es que me gustó mucho y, describe a Haruna.**

****: La canción es Sunflower, de SNSD/Girls' Generation. ¡Es hermosa! ¡Y Emo! ;W;**

**Sin más, me despido para irme a dormir que ya son las 12:13 am por aquí xD**

**Satisfecha por el trabajo hecho, esta niña se va a la camita esperanzada que alguien le escriba algún review. Y también esperando que Inspiración se aparezca de una vez ¬¬**

**Le agradezco a Rafita, mi amigo, por haberme ayudado con la idea de la carta (originalmente, él había dicho que Fudo le diera un portazo en la cara a Haruna. Pero no, Fudo es un caballero muy dentro de sí y eso de ser un idiota no le va ¬¬) y por ayudarme con el título :3 **

**¡Oyasumi! ^^ **


End file.
